Las vacaciones de mis sueños
by m-chan hatake uchiha
Summary: Las mejores vacaciones que Kakashi pudo haber imaginado.


Las vacaciones de mis sueños

 **Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto**

Su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado, contuvo el aliento por un momento, no era posible que esto le pasara a él, porque tenía que pedírselo a él, claro que de alguna manera prefería ser él y no alguno de los otros tres mocosos, con el calor y las hormonas a tope quien sabe que podría pasar, él por su parte sabría controlarse o al menos eso había creído hasta que Sakura decidió ponerse ese traje de baño rojo con flore-citas rosadas que no cubría casi nada de su perfecta anatomía, pero en que estaba pensando, era la única chica entre cinco hombres y ella mostrándose con ese bikini tan pequeño que a decir verdad le quedaba muy bien, con dieciocho años Sakura ya estaba bastante crecida después de todo.

—Kakashi-Sensei ¿Qué estas esperando? Ponme el bloqueador de una vez —. Era algo que no se esperaba, Sakura le había pedido que le pusiera bloqueador en la espalda porque no se alcanzaba y aunque él no había contestado, la chica le dejo la botella de bloqueador en las manos y estaba tendida en una manta en la arena, dándole a Kakashi una imagen un tanto perturbadora, en el buen sentido, y si ya de por si le costaba trabajo mantenerse enfocado en los entrenamientos, ahora con esa imagen comenzaba a tener imágenes muy sugerentes y nada inocentes de su pequeña ex alumna, tenia que admitirlo, si era un pervertido.

—Sensei, desatáme el sostén para que no te cueste —que le desate ¿qué? —apúrate sensei, estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo de las vacaciones.

—Y si voy por alguno de los chicos, tal vez ellos sepan como poner esto —. La peli rosa solto una risita.

—Haz visto a Sasuke y a Sai tan pálidos como son, sobre todo Sai y ni loca le diría a Naruto fue discípulo de Jiraiya, el capitán Yamato hace esos ojos que dan miedo, hazlo tu Kakashi sensei, solo ponlo en tu mano y frotálo en mi espalda, no es algo difícil.

—Esta bien Sakura, como tu digas —Kakashi simulo subirse las mangas (porque en realidad estando en la playa el no llevaba camisa solo unos short y su inseparable máscara) a manera de darse valor, se puso el líquido en las manos y comenzó a deslizar su manos por la sensible piel de la chica.

—Mmm…tus manos se sienten tan bien sensei—la chica acomodo su cabeza sobre sus brazos y se relajo, mientras Kakashi se tensaba más, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia comenzó a disfrutar el delinear la figura de Sakura, sus caderas, su perfecto trasero, sus largas y bien tonificadas piernas; sus manos se movían libres por todas partes y ella no hacia nada para impedirlo. Suavemente Kakashi fue subiendo de nuevo hasta llegar a los hombros, se sentía tan bien, su piel tersa, cálida, embriagante y sus pechos, sus pechos cabían perfecto en sus manos —Ahh… ka-kashi… — un gemido salió de los labios de la peli rosa. ¡¿Pero qué hacían sus manos en los pechos de Sakura!? y ella ¿Por qué no hacía nada por detenerlo?

—¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¡SAKURA-CHAN!— Al escuchar los gritos del rubio, Kakashi logro salir de la burbuja de placer que lo tenia envuelto.

 _¿Pero que rayos estoy haciendo?, Sakura me va matar, seguro que me mata. En verdad que soy un pervertido_

—¿Qué están haciendo? —dijo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos, detrás de él venia Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos y Sai sonriendo falsamente.

—¡Solo le estoy poniendo bloqueador! ¡solo eso… no le estoy haciendo nada! —Kakashi levanto las manos, tomando una distancia prudente y precipitada (igual que un jugador de futbol que acaba de cometer una falta).

—Si… claro, lo que tu digas sensei. Pero dejen eso y vamos a nadar el agua esta deliciosa, de veras. ¿saben cuanto tiempo volverá a pasar para que la abuela Tsunade nos vuelva a dar vacaciones.

—Naruto, yo creo que acabamos de interrumpir, debemos darles privacidad a Kakashi – san y la fea para que continúen con lo que hacían.

—Aahh…entonces ustedes estaban… —Naruto chocaba sus dedos e hizo unos ojos que hicieron que a Kakashi se le subiera los colores al rostro, pues la idea no estaba tan lejos de la realidad —ni modo Teme, ahora si se te fue la oportunidad con Sakura – chan.

—Upm —fue la única respuesta de Sasuke.

—¡Si seras baka Naruto! ¡¿Por que no terminan de irse de una vez?! —Sakura se levanto de la arena y se puso atrás de Kakashi, lo que lo puso aún mas rojo, pues podía sentir los pechos de la chica desnudos y presionados en su espalda.

—Bien, ya vámonos , parece que a Sakura–chan ya se le pego lo pervertido de Kakashi–sensei —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna señalando la entrepierna de Kakashi, Sai volvió a sonreir y Sasuke solo gruño un tanto molesto. Cuando se hubieron alejado, la peli rosa no perdió tiempo y se deslizo hasta sentarse en las piernas del peli plateado, presionando su intimidad contra la potente erección, Kakashi gruño.

—¿Qué crees que haces Sakura? —la miro de arriba abajo, la parte superior de su traje de baño seguía desatada y colgaba solo de las tiras del cuello, pero aun asi no le permitia deleitarse la vista con los perfectos pechos de la chica

—Es mi turno de untarte bloqueador Kakashi — y comezo a recorrer el pecho y abdomen con sus manos, meciéndose cadenciosamente sobre él, rozando de vez en vez la erección nada pequeña del peli plata.

—Sakura… no esta bien que te aproveche así de tu viejo sensei —. Dijo con voz ronca y entre suspiros.

—Solo relájate, después de todo no te voy hacer nada que no quieras, o que no te guste —las manos de la chica bajaron de golpe la máscara y pudo sentir los labios tibios y suaves de Sakura sobre los suyos, esto era como un sueño hermoso, sentía mecerse igual que las olas de mar.

—¡Kakashi–sensei! ¡despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!

—Sakura…

—Si soy yo, te quedaste dormido Kakashi-sensei—sentada a su lado, la hermosa Sakura vestía el mismo traje de baño que en sus sueños y traía la misma botella de bloqueador que en su sueño.

—Lo siento, estaba teniendo un sueño hermoso.

—Si me imagino —dijo la chica sonrojada señalando su entrepierna —. Kakashi se enderezo y trato de cubrirse.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Sakura-chan?

—Bueno este… yo… yo solo venia a pedirle un favor —la chica lucia apenada, Kakashi la miraba con una ceja levantada —¿puede ponerme bloqueador en la espalda? Es que no me alcanzó —. Un sonrojo invadió el rostro de Kakashi, estaba a punto de comprobar si los sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

* * *

¿Les gusto? por fa digan que si ¿siii?


End file.
